<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cleigne melody by burstaffinity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273754">cleigne melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstaffinity/pseuds/burstaffinity'>burstaffinity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:43:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstaffinity/pseuds/burstaffinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melodies of home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cleigne melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a happier counterpart to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273622%22">salt of cleigne</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t laugh at me.</p>
<p>Don’t know why I was surprised. You -- you’re different from the rest of the Court. From the rest of Insomnia. You never did seem to care much where someone was from or what they sounded like; you only cared about who they were as a person. Even so, I… doubt you’d blame me for my hesitation. The awful things that happen to us as children tend to haunt us for the rest of our lives, make us fearful in situations we know are safe.</p>
<p>Like being around you, for example.</p>
<p>I know you’re safe. I know you won’t judge and never have judged me; but even when I talk naturally to myself, I flinch. Because I hear them. I see them. Their laughter. Their derision. Makes me feel awful even when I know it shouldn’t -- because why should I care about what they think of me? The opinions of those who are cruel and vain at heart shouldn’t ever matter, and yet… Well, that’s my own problem. I shouldn’t impose it on you.</p>
<p>Even so, the absence of laughter, the light of your eyes -- I shouldn't have been surprised. And yet, I was. Forgive me, Noct. I’m just not used to this, and I am, I admit, perhaps too fond of the light of your eyes, the way you perk up with curiosity, like a cat.</p>
<p>I am, perhaps, too fond of you. But that’s my own problem.</p>
<p>You tell me I sound “cool” and that I should speak like this more often. I know you’re right -- it’d certainly be easier on my throat -- yet I’m hesitant, still. I’m sure you understand. I doubt I’ll ever be able to bring myself to talk naturally in front of the Court, but in front of you, perhaps…</p>
<p>It’d make all the sense in the world, speaking in melodies of home before the person who feels just like it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>